This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Lawn and garden care and outdoor ornamentation are multi-billion dollar industries in the United States. Homeowners, residential, and commercial builders watch each spring or summer for the latest technology trend to beautify their yards and to keep a step ahead of the neighbor's creations. Improvements in watering, water conservation, power conservation and lighting are obvious areas for yard improvement. In addition, there is a desire for many homeowners to engage in “do-it-yourself” activities for improving their lawn and yard. One idea that has been brought forward before, but has failed to gain acceptance, is to combine a water sprinkler with ornamental lighting. In particular, the prior conventional systems are complex in design, have a number of moving parts, are battery operated which require constant replacing, maintenance, and corrosion, cannot be retro-fitted with existing sprinkler heads, require several tools and components to assemble, and are generally cost, time, and labor intensive.
Hence, what is needed is a simple illuminated sprinkler device and system that can be easily retro-fitted and installed with existing or new sprinkler systems while requiring minimal labor, minimal maintenance, minimal moving parts, provides an aesthetically pleasing lighting effect, does not require additional power sources, and can be cost-effective to a homeowner, residential, or commercial user.